kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
Roll Reversal
"Roll Reversal" is the 52nd. episode of Season 2 of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Summary When Kendall inadvertently outdoes Kick at a Motocross stunt and claims to be “Mellowbrook’s Top Daredevil”, she is challenged to a rematch by Kick. Kendall agrees to only participate in an all-girl Roller Derby, so Kick and his friends must put on disguises in order to compete. Plot The episode begins with Gunther announcing that Kick is gonna motocross without a moto, using only a skateboard, which, under normal circumstances, is impossible to do. Then Kendall starts making sarcastic comments on Kick by calling him "Rent-master" of "Smellowbrook". She reveals that she's studying for Friday's "impossibly difficult standardized test". Kendall tries to explain that studying is more important than stunts, but Kick tries to prove her wrong. Kendall accidentally steps on Kick's skateboard and ends up performing Kick's stunt. This makes Kendall popular, as she was the first person to do a Motocross stunt without the moto, thus making her "Mellowbrook's Top Daredevil", making her gain a lot of fans, even Kick's number 1 fan, Jackie. Gunther assures that no one will remember the next day, but when Kick & Gunther arrive at the Food 'n' Fix the following day, Wade is seen talking with Kendall, who calls her "Danger Dudette". Kick asks for a Cheetah Chug! Sloshy, but Wade announces that Kick's featured flavor has been discontinued, in favor of Kendall's featured flavor, Omega-3 Freeze, much to Kick's disgust. Kick later goes to Skidzeez Ride Shop to pick up his bike, Bonesaw, but it's parts were taken apart to build Kendall's bike. At BattleSnax, Kick tries to order the usual flavor: the Kick Sandwich, but it's been changed to the Kendall Sandwich. Kendall comes in wearing Kick's trademark outfit, which makes Kick jealous. Being fed up with Kendall stealing his spotlight, Kick challenges Kendall to do another stunt. Kendall decides to challenge Kick in a Roller Derby, but Kick learns that it's for girls only, much to his surprise. But Kick later gets an idea, and hires Gunther, Mouth, Emo Kid & Howie to participate in the Roller Derby as Kiss Buttowski and The Lipstick Killers to challenge Kendall and The Widow Makers. Naturally, as the boys had never been in a roller derby before, they end up falling behind the Widow Makers by 74 points by the end of the first jam. During the intermission, Kick & the boys hatch another plan, by making kissy faces at Kendall's team in the second jam. This plan ends up working, leaving only Kick & Kendall to race, but she ends up standing at the start line & letting Kick score the same amount of points as the Widow Makers. Kendall blocks Kick by kissing him, which manages to reveal Kick's real identity. Both he & Kendall end up getting disqualified: Kick for being a boy disguised as a girl & Kendall for kissing Kick. The next day, Kick & Kendall are doing the test. Kendall taunts Kick by saying that she's still Mellobrook's top daredevil, and that she'll also be the smartest student after doing the test. This causes Kick to break his pen in half and get his ink spilled on his test papers, which gets him a perfect score. This makes Kick test completed in the shortest time of Mellowbrook history. Kendall ends up getting jealous and tries to show how to do the test, but Kick taunts her by saying that she'll be the first one to take the test second. Kendalls shouts "NOOOOOOOOOO!!", while Kick speeds away on his skateboard. Ending Wade is still drinking the Omega-3 Freeze Sloshy, saying that it's good for the brain. He then demonstrates by proving a geometry theory, but then says it doesn't work. Voice Cast *﻿Charlie Schlatter as Kick Buttowski *Matt Jones as Gunther Magnuson *Emily Osment as Kendall Perkins *Richard Horvitz as Mouth *Eric Christian Olsen as Wade *Greg Cipes as Emo Kid *Carl Faruolo as Howie *Grey DeLisle and Tara Strong as The Widow Makers *Maria Bamford as Jackie Wackerman *Clancy Brown as Magnus Magnuson *Veronica Cartwright as Ms. Dominic *Roz Ryan as Ms. Fitzpatrick References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Mellowbrook Elementary School Episodes Category:Frenemies Episodes Category:Kick & Mouth Episodes Category:Kick & Wade Episodes Category:Kick & Emo Kid Episodes Category:Kick & Jackie Episodes Category:Magnuson Family Episodes Category:Kick & Kendall Episodes Category:One-Time Character Episodes Category:Kindall Episodes Category:Debutant Episodes Category:Horace & Pantsy Episodes Category:Kick & Ronaldo Episodes Category:Kick's Groups Episodes Category:Hush & Razz Episodes Category:Last Appearance Episodes Category:2012 Episodes Category:July Episodes Category:Production Code B Episodes Category:Penelope Patterson Episodes Category:Anti-Kendall Episodes Category:One-Time Villain Episodes Category:Food 'n' Fix Episodes